


Levi x Reader - Clean Love

by Butterfly553



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly553/pseuds/Butterfly553
Summary: You are someone who makes a lot of messes, which lands you in hot water with Levi. One day, you bring the mess to Levi, literally. How exactly do you think he'll react to such a thing?





	Levi x Reader - Clean Love

You have a wonderful habit of making messes. Most people around you understand your clumsy habits, except for Levi. You made one too many messes, leaving Levi to have a slight feeling of dislike towards you. He didn’t hate you or anything. Despite the messes, you two get along fairly well.

That is what led you to where you were now. You were carrying a hot bowl of soup as you tried to find Levi. You wanted to do something nice for him and you knew he’d been working all day without food. Therefore, you wanted to give him something to eat, but you couldn’t find him. So, you were wandering all through the halls to search for the man.

Well, you couldn’t find him until you turned the corner and bumped right into someone spilling the hot soup all over them and yourself.

“[first name]! Watch where you’re going, you idiot!” It was Levi who was now covered in the soup.

“Oh my god! Levi! I-I’m so sorry!” You tried to wipe the soup off of him with your clothing, but he just shoved you away.

“Look at the damn mess you made!” It was clear that Levi was angrier than he’d been in a long time. You couldn’t help but look around at the mess you accidentally created. The soup was all over the floor and walls, not to mention all over the front of Levi and yourself.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Enough [first name], can’t you do anything right? Do you always have to mess everything up? I’m surprised you haven’t been killed by a titan yet.”

“I-I’m sorry Levi!” You couldn’t stand there and continue getting scolded. You had to get out there, so you ran. You ran away from the angry short man. You were sure you bumped into a few people along the way, but you didn’t care.

Meanwhile, with Levi, he was left standing there, confused. He just stared after you, wondering what just happened.

“Hey Levi, why’d [first name] come running by me clearly upset over something?” Hange questioned as they approached Levi. “Whoa, what happened here?”

“[First name] happened.”

“Oh, was this the soup that [first name] made for you?”

“Made for…me?” Levi was even more confused now.

“Yeah, [first name] wanted to give you this soup as an apology. [First name] noticed you didn’t eat today, so it was the perfect opportunity to say sorry for all of the messed they’ve made that you’ve cleaned up.” Hange explained before leaning down to Levi’s height. “Also, I think they wanted to make you some food because [first name] likes you.”

“What?” To Levi’s question, Hange just laughed and walked away. That left Levi in complete confusion. He wasn’t used to such topics, nor the feelings that hearing such a thing caused. “[first name]… likes me?” That brought up a strange feeling for the short man, but for the moment he chose to ignore it.

Levi knew he needed to go to you for a few reasons now. So, he began to walk off in the direction that you ran in. He wandered all around, but couldn’t find you at all. He checked your room and the various offices throughout the halls, but you weren’t anywhere. He even asked a few random soldiers that he passed to check if they’ve seen you. However, it seemed like no one knew where you were.

That was until he made his way back to where the mess you made was. You were there with a mop, cleaning the soup up. You were clearly upset, but you weren’t crying or anything. It was just clear on your face that you were not happy about the situation you were in.

“[First name]…” Levi spoke, as he approached you slowly. You looked over at him and smiled hesitantly.

“Hey Levi, I’m cleaning up my mess. I’ll leave as soon as I’m done.”

“Stop…”

“I’m really sorry for running away earlier… I just… um, wanted to get cleaning supplies quickly.”

“[First name], I wanted to…”

“Wanted to what?”

“Apologize to you. What I said before was out of line. I’m…sorry.”

“Levi, are you feeling okay? You never-”

“Shut up.” You couldn’t help but chuckle at his order.

“Thank you, Levi. I really appreciate it.”

“There’s another thing I need to say to you… Well, ask you something.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Four-eyes told me something. Is it true that you ‘like’ me in a romantic way?” You were stunned silent. You completely froze and turned a bright shade of red.

“Huh? Where did you hear that?”

“Hange.”

“Dammit…” You blushed and turned away from Levi. “It’s true. However, I never wanted to tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I didn’t want to burden you. Also, it’s embarrassing to think about, along with it sucks to be rejected.”

“Why do you think I’d reject you? You aren’t too bad. I would kiss you, but you’re dirty.” You assumed you could take that to be a confession, so you smiled at the black-haired man.

“Shut up, Levi.” You ignored Levi’s words and wrapped your arms around him. “You’re dirty now too, not that you weren’t already.” Levi sighed and just accepted his fate. In a surprising move, Levi leaned forward and kissed you. It was a simple kiss that showed that Levi was actually interested in you in the same way you were interested in him.

“Oh my, I am interrupting something, aren’t I?” It was Hange’s voice, causing Levi to gently push you away in favor of glaring at the other being.

“Get lost.”

“Now, now Levi, I just wanted to make sure things ended up fine between the two of you. I never expected to find you both dirty and kissing in the middle of the dirty hallway.”

“I guess we’ll just have to clean up together. Right, [first name].”

“What?” Your face went back to being completely red as you understood what Levi meant. You weren’t sure you were quite ready to bathe together with the man, so you hoped he was just kidding… even though Levi wasn’t one to kid around.

“Come on, [first name]. Hange can finish cleaning up here.” With that, Levi pulled you along with him as he began to walk off. You happily allowed yourself to be pulled along. You were thrilled to finally be able to be close with the man you were in love with. Hopefully, he felt the same way about you, but you couldn’t be too sure. Until he showed you or told you, but you had a feeling things would work out anyway. 

Your relationship with Levi would have its ups and downs, but no matter what, you knew you could count on him. Hopefully, your time spent together would be long and filled with happiness, but you couldn’t be for certain considering the both of you were in the Scouts. Even so, you’d enjoy the time you had with one another for as long as you possibly could.


End file.
